


Luna

by Slater_Babe



Series: Headcanons by Slater [2]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, Ezra lowkey has a pregnancy kink if u squint reallt hard, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mentions of Abortion, Morning Sickness, Parenthood, Pregnancy, falling love, headcanons, mentions of vomiting, no beta we die like men, non-descriptive birth giving, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slater_Babe/pseuds/Slater_Babe
Summary: It was a mistake. Ahugemistake. Thankfully, Ezra’s more than willing to hold your hand through it all. And maybe—just maybe—you turn your biggest nightmare into the best dream you’ve ever had.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Original Female Character(s), Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: Headcanons by Slater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JupitersMoon167](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersMoon167/gifts).



> Hello hello!! Okay~ so you all can thank JupitersMoon167 for this one~ thank you so much for the request! Just to clear something up, these are still headcanons, but it turned out that it fit better as a short story, so if it seems kind of choppy, just know these were originally bullet point headcanons~ <3
> 
> Tumblr: https://slater-baby.tumblr.com/

It was a mistake. A huge mistake. You and Ezra weren’t even really _together._ You just happened to be working under contract together, things happened, his hands looked _too nice_ to ignore, and suddenly you were sharing beds every other night.

You didn’t even notice it at first. 

_Sure_ , you’d been more tired than usual, _and yeah_ , maybe your chest was a little more sensitive than normal, but that didn’t mean anything. 

Out here in the Green, you’d probably lose an appendage before you’d quit working.

It all came to a head one day, however, when you have to sprint back to the tent during a morning dig to avoid throwing up inside your suit. Ever the gentleman, Ezra was right on your heels, yanking your hair out of your face with a worried expression as you spilled your guts into the refresher.

“You okay there, birdie?” He’d asked, voice softer than his usual gruff tone, and you could only grumble against the toilet seat in answer. 

“You’re lookin’ greener than a Centralian after one breath o’ Dust...I must confess I don’t know if I’m quite equipped enough to assuage whatever your suffering with, birdie.”

After that night, you spent hours leafing through the pamphlets that came with the med kits (Ezra having insisted on it), when your heart stops dead in your chest. 

_Pregnancy: symptoms include tenderness in the breasts, morning sickness, fatigue…_

Your heart sinks and you immediately feel sick. You and Ezra had never used protection; it was silly to bring such a trivial thing out to the Green. You had the implant of course, but surely it hadn’t…

~~~~~~~

“Ezra” you quietly start one night.

“Birdie,” he parrots back with a crooked smile, only to let that smile fall when he sees the look on your face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

You take a deep breath before continuing, “The next time you go for a supply run...can you pick up a pregnancy test? I just...” 

His eyes go wide immediately, and you want to curl in on yourself.

~~~~~~~

Nevertheless, he faithfully buys three of the damn things the next time he’s out. He has a solemn look when he hands them to you, but doesn’t move away when you shrink into his embrace. Needless to say, when they all come back positive, you break down in sobs.

Ezra holds you to him immediately, muffling your cries in his shoulder as he shushes you, rambling over your hurried chants of _‘I’m sorry, Ezra, I’m so, so sorry.’_

“Don’t say that, Birdie, it ain’t your fault. I promise you, no matter what happens—no matter what _you choose_ —I’ll go right along with the quick, no questions asked,” he clutches you to his body like he’d lose you any second, and you can hardly breathe through the overwhelming sensation of him curling around you protectively like this.

~~~~~~~

He does ask, after the tears have subsided, if you’d want to terminate the pregnancy. You hate to say you genuinely consider it. After all, the Green is no place to raise a child, and with parents in the Aurelac business, any kind of horror is bound to happen. 

“Would we even have enough credits for that?” 

“Birdie, I swear to the ends of this godforsaken moon, if it’s what you want, _I’ll make the credits enough.”_

~~~~~~~

When you do decide to keep the baby, however, you weren’t expecting Ezra to cry. 

It’s unfathomable. Men as unshakeable as Ezra don’t cry.

Ezra doesn’t _cry_.

But he does in that moment, shocking you like a bucket of ice water over the head.

You almost retract your statement...that is, until he pulls you towards him suddenly, just wanting to feel the slight swell of your stomach against his own, and it occurs to you then that he wants this just as much as you do.

~~~~~~~

Ezra is an attentive partner. You’re spending more money than you’ve ever spent before on frivolous things, like a new mattress instead of a cot, a boatload of prenatal vitamins, a damn near hoard of maternity clothes, and to top it all off, a sewing kit. When you asked him one morning why he bought the thing, he’s sheepish (which is quite odd).

“I just figured the kid would get bored if all they had to play with was my flight suit and your tea bags, so I was hankering to fix ‘em a few stuffed animals...” he shrugs abashedly; you nearly tackle him to the floor in a bear hug a moment later.

~~~~~~~

Since living in the Green is hardly the ideal conditions for being pregnant, Ezra’s confined you to the tent, and as much as it sucks being stuck in one place for so long, not having to dig up Aurelac all day long is definitely a plus. Somehow, Ezra’s keeping to quota, too, just to prove his dedication to how much he wants this.

Every night he rubs a salve on your stomach, quietly marveling over how well you look growing with his baby, swollen with proof of his love for you. You blush at every flowery word, but seeing how Ezra presses his face into your belly when you’re cuddling at night, you can’t find it in yourself to hate it.

~~~~~~~

Ezra quite dimly predicted from the start that there would be no hospital, no epidural, no proper medical care. 

If you were going to have this baby, Ezra was going to have to deliver it himself. 

Without your knowledge, every night you lay cuddled up against his side snoring softly, he’s reading through pregnancy and delivery books, learning the procedure inside out just to be ready when it happens.

By the time you’re almost at full term, Ezra’s stopped digging altogether. It seems almost silly, but he doesn’t want to risk it, lest his little Moon (as he’s taken to calling your baby) decide today is the today.

In the meantime, he idles softly at home, the absolute definition of paternal after 9 months of dreaming how his baby would feel when he could finally hold it in his arms. He finishes two stuffed toys in the time between then and now: a stuffed star and a stuffed bunny. They’re mediocre at best and definitely crooked in all the wrong places, but you find them so endearing you end up crying over them regardless.

~~~~~~~

The day it happens is a hard one. 

Ezra had woken up to you choking with pain, panicking for a brief second before textbook pages and pamphlets flash before his eyes. 

He’s getting you comfortable in bed when the time finally comes to start pushing, holding your legs back for you with a determined “C’mon, birdie, Kevva knows you’ve got a few more in you.” 

You wail and scream for all your worth, entirely useless in the suffocating loneliness of the Green, but Ezra’s there through it all. Eventually, your terrified stupor is broken by a soft cry, and you watch as Ezra pulls your new baby into the world.

You and Ezra spend that day in bed together, him curled up at your side, gently running his finger over your daughter’s cheeks, watching the way her eyes scrunch up at the gentle touch. You whisper love back and forth for hours, relishing in the quiet domesticity that’s enveloped the tent that was once filled with screams and fright just moments before.

~~~~~~~

As it turns out, having a baby in the middle of a highly toxic space mine is a weird experience. You stay and take care of the baby every day, thankful that you’re able to breastfeed, lest you need to take constant supply runs just to keep up with how much the baby eats, while Ezra works.

Eventually, Ezra manages to save up enough to get a pod for the three of you. 

Just you, him, and Luna. 

You decided on the name after Ezra almost insisted on just naming her ‘Moon.’ For as much as you love Ezra’s quirks, that was a bit too far.

It’s weird having a ship, too, a luxury you’re not used to. 

You can watch every morning as Ezra mashes bananas to feed Luna, making funny faces at her just to get her to open her mouth long enough to shove the spoon of yellow goop between her lips. She squeals with laughter every single time, and Ezra never tires of it either, eyes permanently slanted in a never ending smile.

Ezra loves to read to the baby at night, obviously, seeing as the man was practically a walking dictionary himself. You quietly observe in the doorway as he reads her a book of poetry one night, letting her clumsy baby hands fondle the pages and cover, even if it interrupts his focus every once in a while. It’s a scene you never want to forget, and you can’t believe that what once was a nightmare had actually evolved into your greatest dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you want to request Headcanons for any of the Pedro characters, feel free to leave a comment below or send me an ask on my tumblr and I’ll get right to it!! :)))
> 
> Tumblr: https://slater-baby.tumblr.com/


End file.
